Large data storage systems are connected to multiple hosts equipped with different operating systems. The hosts issue numerous read and write data transactions that manipulate data within the large data storage systems. To balance the transaction load, large data storage systems include redundant storage controllers that utilize a volume ownership-based caching model. In the volume ownership-based caching model, each storage controller is assigned one or more volumes. That storage controller than processes data transactions that manipulated data in the assigned volumes.
When data storage systems transfer ownership of the volumes between storage controllers various latency issues arise. These latency issues include latency spikes and unpredictable response times to the data transactions issued by the hosts. Latency issues arise when volumes repeatedly change ownership between storage controllers. Latency issues also arise when data associated with volumes is flushed from a memory cache to underlying storage devices because of the ownership change. Additionally, latency issues arise when volumes change ownership during failover, failback, and realignment operations. Finally, latency issues arise when hosts cannot access volumes through a preferred path.
These latency issues delay the systems' response to data transactions, negatively affect the systems' performance, and frustrate users. As such, there is a need for systems and methods that reduce latency spikes and minimize unpredictable latency behavior.